ES FÁCIL DECIR ADIÓS, Y DIFÍCIL INICIAR DE NUEVO
by Faby Hola
Summary: Haru estaba destinada a casarsecon el Decimo Vongola, creyo que era amor mutuo pero tras quitarse la venda de los ojos, y su ferbiente amor hacia el decide terminar su compromiso, algunos lo tomaran muy mal la noticia, otros con gozo, pero sin duda traera consecuencias esta accion.
1. Chapter 1

Ya se que diran esta loca con nuevas hitorias mientras las otras estan estancadas jeje, la verdad cuando estoy MUUUY deprimida viene la inspiracion para nuevas historias, no para continuaciones jeje.

Pero bueno, Recuerda estos grandiosos personajes **son de Akira Amano **menos los que invento jeje

Disfurten, lloren y amen, y si estoy tratando de que sean coortos los capitulos así los disfrutan y subo rapido más jeje, nos vemos abajito n.n

* * *

><p><strong>ES FÁCIL DECIR ADIÓS, Y DIFÍCIL INICIAR DE NUEVO<strong>

**Capitulo uno Todo término**

El amanecer indicaba el inicio de un nuevo día, solo esperaba tranquilamente en la entrada, a quien le robaba suspiros y podía agitarse o detener su corazón. La puerta de la mansión se abrió.

-Reborn ya te he dio que si correré- decía con somnolencia un castaño de escasos 22 años –¿Haru?- interrogo inmediatamente al ver a la mujer frente ala puerta.

-Buenos días Tsuna-san- dijo amable con una sonrisa.

-Querida ¿Qué haces aquí?- se extraño Tsuna ante la presencia de su prometida, si se levantaba temprano pero siempre iba a la cocina ha prepárale un delicioso desayuno listo cuando regresara de su entrenamiento matutino.

Haru lo miro con ensoñación, después de tanto tiempo aun lo seguía amando como la primera vez que la salvo de ser ahogada, con esa dulce mirada que hacia latir su corazón; pero esas palabras tan dulces que la llenaban de dolor.

-Tsuna-san- dijo Haru, sacando una sorpresa por parte de la castaña ya que hacia años que no lo llamaba así, mientras tomaba su mano derecha y abría su palma, cerrándola delicadamente.

Tsuna abrió su palma viendo el hermoso anillo de compromiso, sin comprender nada iba ha replicar la acción de su futura esposa, pero fue callado con el frio dedo índice de la hermosa castaña frente a el.

-Tsuna-san- negó con la cabeza –Decimo vongola- lo decía tan dolida pero tan firme que Tsuna se tenso y se sentía incomodo, más no dolido –Haru le da su libertad- dijo tratando de mantener la calma evitando que las lagrimas salieran a flote –El compromiso del Decimo Vongola y Haru termina- dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-Haru ¿que dices?- reía nerviosamente, como si fuera una mala broma –De que estas hablando-dijo algo enfadado algo no muy común en el.

-Haru ya no tiene tu corazón- miro hacia el horizonte -no, Haru debería corregir, Haru nunca tubo tu corazón- dijo como sin nada, más esas palabras le dolían en lo más profundo.

-Haru- trato debatir Tsuna, pero no tenia algún argumento para negar la verdad.

-Deberías ir con ella- dijo sinceramente –Haru regresara a Japón- se dio vuelta para ver de nuevo a Tsuna –Decimo Vongola sea eternamente Feliz con Kyoko- decía con una sonrisa, no forzada era sincera –Adiós- dijo bajando las escaleras y tomando solo y únicamente una pequeña valija.

Tsuna se quedo estático, por una parte vio en sus ojos chocolate de la chica ser opacos y llenos de tristeza y dolor, pero veía en su sonrisa seguridad y buenos deseos, por una parte se debatía ir tras la castaña, pero sabia bien que su matrimonio solo era un arreglo ya que Haru era la más apta para ser su esposa; pero solo eso, la quería... pero no la amaba y había hecho lo imposible por sentir algo más fuerte pero era completamente imposible, más teniendo a su verdadero amor viviendo bajo el mismo techo, pero dentro de si su corazón se aceleraba lleno de felicidad por el hecho de que se acabara esta farsa, se volcaba de amor por Kyoko al fin el que podía profetizar y gritar a los cuatro vientos, a todo el mundo, sonrió tan ampliamente como hace años que no lo hacia, tomo el anillo lo vio sonrió y lo arrojo lo más lejos que pudo, y volvió ha entrar a la mansión rápidamente con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.

Haru aun no se había ido muy lejos, se arrepintió a unos cuantos metros y dio media vuelta, para solo toparse con la escena llena de júbilo y felicidad de Tsuna, mientras veía como su antiguo anillo caía en un lago, no pudo más el llanto se apodero de su rostro, con cierta dificultad siguió adelante, su cuerpo lo sentía cansado, desbastado, destrozado, acabado… todo había acabado en menos de cinco minutos, solo intento huir lo mas lejos.

En la cocina de la mansión ya todos estaba desayunado, algunos extrañados ante la ausencia de la futura señora vongola, veían a Lambo un poco alterado, pero sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Tsuna entro corriendo a la cocina –Kyoko- grito emocionado, algo que llama la atención de los guardianes y de Reborn, por el hecho de que llamaba a Kyoko y no ha Haru.

Al visualizar a la ojo miel, Tsuna corrió la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente, Kyoko se quedo helada, mientras otros se llenaron de indignación, sorpresa y felicidad.

-Haru ha roto el compromiso- dijo felizmente Tsuna, a lo que explicaba la ausencia dela castaña –Kyoko ¿te casarías conmigo?- dijo Tsuna arrodillándose y entregando el anillo vongola.

Para mucho no era sorpresa, esa decisión ya que no era un secreto a voces que Tsuna y Kyoko se amaban en secreto, alguno aun con pesar, pero de felicidad sincera al fin las cosas estaban tomando el cause que debían tener hace tiempo, felicitaron a la nueva pareja.

Lambo solo dijo –felicidades- y se levanto de la mesa pero antes de salir susurro –idiota- y cerro la puerta.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Haa pobre Haru, pero por que Haru tomo esa desicion ya lo sabran y haa como decir cambiare algunas cosas como que los arcobalesno no tienen ninguna maldicion, estaran en su forma adulta y así se llamara un grupo de asesionos de elite, y otras cosillas que veran más adelante jeje en fin espero lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos la proxima .<p>

EXITO!


	2. Chapter 2 Historia

De antemano una disculpala tardanza pero por problemas ajenos ami, dos semanas en el hospital jeje cuidando a mi hermana asi que este capitulo es más una **Narrativa** para el proximo capitulo volveran los dialogos y la trama principal, este capitulo deberia ser dos o tres pero como me ausente mucho lo deje mega resumido jeje disfruten n.n

Estos personajes son **Akira Amano**

**disfruten n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2 HISTORIA<strong>

Haru es la heredera del clan del lirio rojo en Japón, su vida siempre fue estar encerrada ser cuidada de cualquier peligro un día escapo de su encierro a la edad de 15 años estaba maravillada ante el sol, las nubes, las propia naturaleza y el ser rodeada de diferentes seres vivos, entre su caminata observo un puente se acerco a el por el pasaba un rio de agua cristalina, sin darse cuenta se inclino demasiado y callo ha el era buena nadando en aguas tranquilas pero la corriente era fuerte y no podía con ella, pensó que seria su fin, se regaño mentalmente por desobedecer las ordenes de su hermano mayor, se sintió triste por causarle dolor a sus seres queridos, sentía que su respiración se apagaba poco a poco hasta que sintió ser jalada hacia la superficie fueron segundos, minutos o tal vez horas cuando volvió abrir los ojos, estaba recostada junto a la orilla con una chamarra sobre ella, vio a un joven de cabellera castaña que desafiaba la gravedad con una mirada de alivio, le explico que la había salvado ella se ruborizo ante esa tierna mirada, sin percatarse estaban rodeados, un hombre de cabellera oscura con un traje negro se acerco a la castaña y se inclino ante el muchacho dándole las gracias por haber evitado una tragedia, ella no volvió ha saber de el solo recordaba su nombre con ensoñación "Tsuna", ya que se la llevaron ha Italia con su otra familia la familia Bovino.

La familia bobino su única familia viva, su madre era una hermosa mujer italiana que se enamora del líder del Lirio Rojo así el también así que para hacer realidad su amor se comprometieron e hicieron una alianza con su matrimonio, naciendo dos hijos el mayor conocido como Bermuda y su hija la menor conocida como Haru, viviendo feliz mente en Japón por ideales de justica y conquista por la igualdad, pero entre tantos rivales se logro una tentado con la familia dejando huérfanos y solos a sus hijos, Ginger era más astuto y más ambicioso pero se contenía por su hermana no quería perder a su única familia, por lo que siempre la mantenía encerrada hasta un accidente en el cual casi la pierde por lo que decidió mandarla a Italia con el resto de su Familia política con sus tíos Lampo bovino actual líder de la familia Bovino y Lambo uno de los mejores guardianes de la Familia.

Lampo hablo mucho con Ginger sobre lo débil que eran la organización del Lirio Rojo en Japón, que lo mejor seria una alianza entre un grupo superior en el mismo país Bermuda no accedía en razón de no seguían los ideales de su familia, pero después de tanto meditarlo siguió su consejo, el problema era que ofrecerle a alguien con mayor fuerza, su familia en Italia arreglo una tregua mediante el menor de los bovinos convirtiéndolo en un subordinado del futuro líder de Vongola, y a la vez estos estaban en Italia, tras largas negociaciones se decidió un matrimonio, Bermuda pidió cinco años, poniéndose como meta hacer crecer su familia para romper ese matrimonio en razón de que su amada Hermana estaba enamorada de un joven en Japón y para el su felicidad era primordial, al dar a conocer su decisión su hermana lo tomo maduramente y sabia que era por su bien, grata fue su sorpresa cuando era el mismo joven que había salvado a su hermana hace tiempo, se sentía feliz por lograr tres grandes cosas mantener los ideales de su familia, hacer crecer a su familia y ver a su hermana feliz.

En uno de sus viajes a Italia veía as u hermana, la veía sonreír pero no con alegría si no con nostalgia, cuando le hablaba de su prometido sonreía más haciéndolo sentir que fue la mejor decisión, pero cuando los veía juntos, su sonrisa carecía de brillo pero era llena de amor y dolor, y al ver a su prometido su compartimiento con su hermana era simple sin sonrojos educadamente, como si fuera su hermana menor, le dolía esa actitud de el hacia ella, pero se mantenía al margen con una gran pesadez, al ir a la cocina por uno de los pasillo vio a su querida hermana caminar rápidamente con un semblante serenos pero triste lo conocía era el mismo o más doloroso cuando vio enterrar a su padres en decirles el ultimo adiós, decidió dejarla sola después le pediría explicación ya que lo único que no sabia manejar era el dolor , la tristeza y el llanto de su hermana por eso ella nunca lo demostraba cerca del siempre le sonreía para no agobiarlo y ello sabia pero siempre contarían el uno con el otro, al abrir la puerta la iría lo encendió pero se calma al pensar en su hermana, vio al prometido de su hermana besando de forma desesperada ha la ojo miel, que si no mal recordaba la había presentado Haru como una amiga, ahora todo tenia sentido, no hiso escándalo se marcho inmediatamente a Japón con la idea de hacer más fuerte a su familia y salvar a su hermana de ese infelicidad se marcho dejándole un mensaje, "la razón por quelas rosas tienen espinas es para defender su belleza y pureza, y Haru regresare para volver a ver tu sonrisa" se marcho con esa ideal.

Había pasado tres años, era una agonía el no ver a su hermana, pero no podía actuar imprudentemente Vongola era fuerte aun en Japón y no se le acercaba ni un poco si se dejaba llevar por sus emociones podría hacer estallar una guerra entre ellos algo que lo llevaría a perder a su hermana, amigos, compañeros y subordinados, cuando más agobiado un día entro Bermuda sin su permiso uno de los fieles subordinados, anunciando que su hermana había roto su compromiso y venia a Japón, eso altero sus sentidos en mas d mil maneras, las preguntas de que fue lo que paso y que pasara le llenaron de angustia, ira y tristeza y a la vez alivio, a pesar de todo decidió ir a recogerla al aeropuerto después asumiría las consecuencias que serian inevitables, por primera vez en muchos años tuvo que lidiar con el llanto y la tristeza de su hermana, la reconforto y le anunciaba que nada era su culpa, ya que a la vez se culpaba ella había roto un trato y eso podría significar la caída del Lirio Rojo.

Ginger espero la llamada de Vongola, pero nunca llego por lo cual tomo una decisión y fue ha Italia solo, al enfrentar las consecuencias, cuando se disponía ir al aeropuerto llegaron sus tíos Lampo y Lambo acompañado del representante de Vongola en Japón junto a su guardián y mano derecha, solo suspiro y como buen anfitrión los recibió. Antes de que sus visitas pudieran decir algo Ginger hiso lo que creyó lo más sensato para cuidar la vida de quienes lo rodeaban, se arrodillo y se inclino pidiendo disculpas por el comportamiento de su hermana, más grande fue su sorpresa que sus tíos siguieran con el seño fruncido obligando a levantarse, y retando cada vez más a la familia Vongola, solo recuerdo sus palabras -"la humildad del lirio rojo permite ver sus errores, pero eso no significa que pisoteen su orgullo"- dijo firme Lampo.

G quien acompañaba a Giotto, lo detuvo del brazo, este se iba a inclinar y ayudar a levantar a Ginger, pero no pudo lograr su cometido se sentía sucio y desgraciado, Lampo era uno de sus mejores amigos y le había hablado maravillas de su hermana y su hermosa hija, y las dificultades que cruzaron, por lo que el también apoyo la idea de un matrimonio, que ingenuo fue al llevarla a su perdición, no selo perdonaba ni ha el ni a su hermano, toda esa farsa de que cumpliría con su deber que no le fallaría fueron mentiras, se decepcionaba de el, suspiro "–Solo queríamos romper la alianza y pedir disculpas-" se inclinaron ambos hombres, Ginger no entendía que pasaba era su hermana quien había roto el compromiso, Giotto siguió hablando –"su hermana es una apreciable mujer, ella decidió romper el compromiso y perdonar al idiota de mi hermano"- se sintió apenado y dolido por lo que decía, recordando que aunque no conocía a la joven pidió una cita para hablar con su abuelo aun líder de Vongola, explico la situación y el secreto de Tsuna, y no pidió contribución alguna o castigo para el ya que lo que había hecho había sido una deshonra, su querido hermano mantenía un romance con la amiga de su prometida y no era solo eso, el iba a ser padre de ese amor, Haru lo comprendió y dejo esa casa rompiendo primero el compromiso con Tsuna y después hablo con el noveno en razón de que no se podían borrar las huellas del pasado y sus acciones solo sonreír a un mejor futuro, solo pido que dejara al Lirio rojo en Paz que la dejara crecer , era una mujer admirable que siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en ella.

Ginger no dijo nada, solo los despidió de su residencia, Lambo fue a ver a su adorada sobrina y amiga, en cambio Lampo hablo con el, sobre si estaba seguro, al no contar con la protección de los vongola se volvía vulnerable y podría causar muerte, en eso bajo Haru con rasgos de lagrimas y una cara demacrada con semblante triste "el lirio rojo, es flexible y al mismo tiempo fuerte y ante la más fuerte tormenta siempre reluce ante los primeros rayos del sol"- sonó firme y convencía, dándole ánimos a Ginger y sacándole un suspiro a Lampo ala vez que sonreía, y puso nervioso a Lambo ante esa sonrisa determinada y llena de esperanza.

* * *

><p>Disculpen las faltas de ortografia y gracias porcontinuar sulectura de mi loca historia gracias -reverencia-<p>

Rikka Yamato: Gracias porlos buenos deseos, he aqui el resultado de la desicion de Haru, ha que nadie selo esperaba, jeje spero te haya gustado y perdona que sea solo una Narracion este capitulo u.u

mary-animeangel: y como se ira arrepentir jeje esto vas esta bueno, y una disculpa por que elcapitulo esta como una narrativa u.u

yolandachiku: aui esta la continuacion, perdona si no ha sido de tu agrado, y haya sido una narracion perdona u.u

AgathaxB: si Tsuna es un tonto, pero buenoque mas se le puede hacer jeje, espero que el capitulo no te defraude y perdona que sea una Narracion u.u

alegra77: jaja fue un milagrolaacualizacion jeje esperote guste a pesar de una narracion me disculpo por eso u.u peropronto vendran cambios para Haru esosi tenlo por seguro.

Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: y espero que te guste la continuacion si me desvie un poco de la idea original pero sera buen, y perdona que el capitulo sea una Narrativa u.u

Sayaneko-chan: jaja si eso pasa, la ironias de la vida jeje y aqui la continuacion perdona que el capitulo sea una Narritiva u.u

**antes de irme un importante mensaje saben yopensaba en que este fic fuera HaruxGiotto pero quisiera su opinion les gustarai que hubiera alguna interaccion con algun otro personaje haa claro estara Tsuna quien sera el antagonico jeje se lo imaginan de malo o.O en fin espero sus quejas y sugerencias que tengan EXITO! **


	3. Chapter 3 el lirio

Haaa al fin regresando a la normalida, espero les guste este capitulo n.n

Recuerden lospersonajes son de **AKIRA AMANO**

Asi notas **Ginger** es hermano de Haru no **Bermuda, **podriamodificar el capituloanterior pero como nadie se dio cuenta solo yo hasta ayer que lo lei de nuevo lo dejare asi XD

***Caballito** es un vaso donde sirven solo el tequila que es una bebida Mexicana

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 El Lirio Rojo<strong>

Haru estaba encerrada en su habitación, no sabe como le dijo eso a su hermano cuando por dentro solo sentía tristeza y melancolía, miro hacia su ventana, la abrió y ahí estaba la enredadera que alguna vez le ayudo ha escapar, miro hacia la puerta solo estaban ahí sus problemas quería despejarse así como hace unos años se fugo de casa.

-solo una noche- susurro la castaña que caminaba por las desoladas calles.

Sin darse cuenta llego a un bar; se cubrió el rostro, había escuchado alguna vez por los subordinados que "las penas se ahogaban en alcohol" así que sin dudarlo entro, sentándose en la barra pidiendo un tequila doble, lo tomo de un solo golpe haciendo una mueca de asco, el cantinero se burlo de ella, mientras le serbia otra.

-También tienes una mala noche- se escucho una voz grave y dulce a la vez proveniente del lado derecho de ella, al mirar vio a un joven con una gorra cabizbajo apoyando su cabeza en la barra mientras jugaba con su bebida, sus ojos azules lucias tristes y decepcionados, al encontrarse sus miradas ella las desvió.

-si- dijo sin mucho animo, recordándola escena del beso de su amado Tsuna con Kyoko, y más enterarse que iba ha ser padre junto a su mejor amiga, soltó un sollozo –Los hombres son unos idiotas- dijo con amargura y tristeza.

-Ya lo creo- dijo el joven de ojos azules –Yo soy la prueba de ello, confié en alguien que aprecio y termino dañando a uno de mis amigos y a una joven- hipo ya un poco ebrio, la castaña tomo su quinto *caballito.

Ambos siguieron tomando, perdiéndose en el alcohol y en su plática, la música aturdía sus sentidos y no supieron de si hasta la mañana siguiente.

Los rayos del sol le empezaban a molestar, por lo que opto jalar más las sabanas para cubrirse, pero se detuvo al escuchar un quejido y sentir una mano cubrir su cintura, desnuda, La castaña lentamente abrió los ojos, y alzo las sabanas, ella estaba desnuda y no solo eso tenia un acompañante, la castaña con cuidado sustituyo su frágil y no virginal figura con una almohada, no quiso ver a su acompañante tomo sus cosas, se vistió y salió de esa habitación, miro su celular para ver la hora, era casi medio día y no solo eso tenia 650 mensajes y 986 llamadas perdidas, se sentía ha morir.

Al llegar a su casa recibió una reprenda, más al percibir el aroma de alcohol y tabaco en su ropa, ella negó cualquier otra cosa; solo dijo que había ido a un bar nunca hablo del encuentro con aquel joven de ojos azul celeste.

Había pasado una semana desde el encuentro con aquella mujer, que lo dejo tirado en el hotel, y ahora viajaba ha Italia su abuelo les había pedido verlo junto a su hermano menor Tsuna.

-Tsuna- dijo con voz grave –Kyoko no esta embaraza ¿no es verdad?- dijo con tono sereno.

Tsuna trago en seco, eso era verdad solo querían romper ese compromiso y sabían que la castaña no le quitaría su padre a un niño, así que dijo la verdad –así es abuelo- dijo con pesar le dolía haberlo engañado, Giotto abrió los ojos llenos de frustración, si tan solo lo hubiera dicho antes muchos problemas se hubieran evitado.

-Bien- suspiro Timoteo vongola –Tsuna no te puedo dejar a cargo de Vongola- dijo mientras se sentaba.

-¿Qué?- grito Tsuna decepcionado desde pequeño lo habían entrenado para ser el único heredero -¿Por qué?- replico el castaño.

-Tsuna mentiste a tu familia, engañaste a una familia aliada, destrózate un corazón puro, y te dejaste llevar por tus sentimientos egoístas- con eso se sereno Tsuna al escucha eso sabia que había metido la pata y muy a fondo.

-¿Eso que quiere decir abuelo?- dijo Giotto un poco preocupado por el futuro de Vongola.

-bien, por eso los he reunido, estarán los dos a cargo de Japón, y Reborn los supervisara- ambos no comprendían –Giotto has crecido y demostrado que puedes ser también un digno líder así que este tiempo en Japón será una prueba para ambos para decidir quien será el próximo sucesor- dijo convencido, esperando que ambos crecieran y comprendieran sus debilidades, ambos asintieron ante la petición de su abuelo.

Habían pasado un par de meses desde esa reunión, La familia del Lirio rojo desapareció sin dejar rastro, solo en algunos asuntos que no lograba controlar varias familias aparecía un grupo pequeño desconocido que controlaba la situación y dejaba un ramo Lirios rojos y una rosa blanca, eran las más fuerte de un momento ha otro, se desconocía el paradero de sus lideres, solo dos personas sabían donde se encontraban.

-Ginjer, ¿Cómo esta Haru?-dijo un peli verde que corría al lado del castaño.

-tío Lampo, la esta revisando el doctor-dijo tranquilo mientras aguardaba a que la puerta se abriera.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-interrogo Lampo.

-No lo se, se desmayo y la trajimos aquí-dijo un poco preocupado -y Lambo ¿Dónde esta?-pregunto, su respuesta vino sola, venia corriendo un joven a toda velocidad ignorándolos quejidos de su hermano mayor y abriendo la puerta.

-Haru, Haru ¿Qué te ha pasado?-pregunto el joven bovino un poco agitado.

-No lo se nii-san- como le decía de cariño a su primo-enseguida la doctora nos dirá- dijo sonriente mientras estaba en cama.

-¿Qué fue esa entrada?- dijo Ginjer dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Lambo.

-Niii-sama deja a Lambo, el solo estaba preocupado por Haru- defendió la castaña.

-Hum hum- carraspeo la doctora para vitarse envuelta en su discusión.

-¿Qué tiene Haru?- interrumpió el peli verde el mayor de todos.

-Nada- todos se quedaron confundidos- es normal en su condición- y de nuevo todos se quedaron confundidos –si la señorita... bueno señora esta embarazada- dijo tan tranquila- por un momento aun pestañaban, tratando de captar lo dicho.

-¡QUEEEEE!/!HAHI!- gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién fue el desgraciado?- dijo Ginger enojado.

-¿Quién te ha tocado?- fue le turno de Lampo de una forma de que mataría al primero que se topara.

-Nooo- lloraba Lambo ya que no seria el único del cariño de su prima.

-Embarazada- susurro la castaña, se toco el vientre –Haru tendrá un bebé, Haru tendrá un bebé- decía con emoción –Haru va ser mamá- dijo feliz, captando la atención de todos.

-Tendré un sobrino- dijeron los tres hombres, llenado las de abrazos y mimos, olvidando al padre desconocido quien engendro la criatura.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ooooh que lesparecio la continuacion? haa que quedolindo y nadie selo esperaba hee, en fin<p>

un infinito agradecimiento a:

yolandachiku : mil gracias por ese animo, eres muy linda y espero te haya agradado el capitulo te mando un fuerte abrazo n.n

Rikka Yamato: creo que fomento el odio a Tsuna, pobresito peroen fin haa si Haru pertenece a otra familia y mira que vueltas dala vida se volvio sumamente fuerte, y sin duda alguna los juegos de la vida jeje espero te guste el capitulo un fuerte abrazo n.n

alegra77: y sii es de GiottoxHaru ahoraver su rencuentro, si Haru se enfrentara a verdaderos lios, enredos y probles con su familia y el negocio familiar XD esperolo hayas disfrutado un fuete abrazo n.n

Sin más les deseo una excelente seman y nos leemospronto y **EXITO!**


	4. Chapter 4 sucesos

Aqui mi de nuevo jeje en fin unos super saludos con capitulo nuevo queria actualizar todos pero solo dos u.u en fin espero lo disfruten estos grandiosos personajes son de AKIRA AMANO _ Capitulo 4 Sucesos antes del encuentro. Un año había pasado rápidamente, el Lirio rojo se volvió una de las mejores organizaciones de la mafia, pero así como el lirio se marchita también sucedió con la organización, en un momento y otro dejo de existir completamente, tomando los Bovino posición de su territorio en Japón, la ultima noticia se daba en un cementerio una reluciente lapida cubierta por lirios rojos y una sola rosa blanca, la lluvia de verano se hacia presente dejando un semblante de tristeza y lejanía, mientras los tres presentes gimoteaban, mientras también se escuchaba el llanto de una pequeña criatura. Mientras en otra parte de Japón los sucesos eran diferentes, se veía una dulce tienda de ropa de bebé los colores azules, amarillos y rosas predominaban, se veía a una ojo miel emocionada poniendo ropita de bebé en su vientre, mientras un castaño saltaba e irradiaba felicidad, mientras en otro lado de la misma ciudad estaba un rubio con demasiadas pilas de papeles, el cual suspiraba al verlas desaparecer pero inmediatamente venían más quien solo suponía que su muerte seria pronto, pero sonreía con resignación al pensar en su querido hermano y su próximo sobrino esperando con ansia el día de su nacimiento. El tiempo no dio tregua y las estaciones siguieron pasando, así como puede ver felicidad hay amargura a la vez hubo dolor puede haber de nuevo sonrisas. Tan solo habían pasado 5 meses más y ahora había un hospital inundado de personas ansiosas, un castaño que no paraba de morderse las uñas, el parto se había adelantado, solo faltaba un mes y todo era nervios, pero la sala de espera se lleno de alegría al escuchar el llanto de un bebé, la enfermera salió con el en brazos, una hermosa niña la cual dormía y detrás un doctor que negó con la cabeza, pasando a un sitio lleno de silencio y angustia, dejando sola a la bebé en el cunero, quien solo era visitada por un rubio hasta que llego el momento de darla de alta mientras un castaño se hundió en tristeza y rencor hacia la pequeña. Mientras en una mansión en Italia, corría un adolescente despeinado con un niño rubio con ojos achocolatados sin pañal el cual orinaba y también lloraba, mientras era perseguido por un peli verde, quien llevaba en brazos a una hermosa niña de cabello café obscuro con unos hermosos ojos azules la cual reía emocionada al ser llevada rápidamente en brazos, al abrir una puerta una linda habitación adornada con muchos peluches de elefantes, leones, tortugas, delfines y más inundado de peluches al igual que adornado con hermosas flores y una relucientes cortinas de seda y encaje, las cuales al abrir y dejar entrar tiraron una foto la cual tenia una imagen de una hermosa castaña con un bebé, y otro castaño sosteniendo el otro. Mientras el peli verde estaba en medio abrazando a los dos castaños mientras con un pie alejaba a su hermano el cual hacia una rabieta, por intentar acercarse a los castaños. El padre tiempo no perdona nada, y menos las estaciones los cambios se hicieron notar, así como el día y la noche se turnaron rápidamente y los años pasaron, dando vida a una nueva etapa y reencuentros, tanto para bien como para mal. -Vamos lambo, no seas un inmaduro- decía un peli verde dando un suspiro –tus vacaciones han terminado y debes regresar a Japón junto a los vongola- decía mientras tiraba del mencionado quien se sostenía de la cama. -Lambo no se quiere ir, no es justo que solo pueda estar aquí solo unos días cada año- decía aferrándose más de la cama, cuando sintió que le estaban haciendo cosquillas, haciendo que se soltara –No es justo eso fue un complot- hiso un puchero –ustedes también no me quieren aquí- señalo a dos pequeños con acusación. -tio- murmuro el pequeño rubio de 6 años, el cual se escondía detrás de la niña. -Nada, te tardabas demasiado, se nos hara tarde para ir a Japón- decía molesta la niña castaña clavando sus pequeños ojos azules en el. -Ren… Aoi- quedo incrédulo Lambo por un momento –¡Van a ir a Japón!-dijo asombrado tomando a la pequeña tallando su mejilla en contra de la suya, mientras la niña hacia un intento de quererse soltar. El peli verde solo suspiro –se supone que tenia ser una sorpresa- dijo cansado, mientras Lambo esperaba una explicación –Después de ocultar su existencia después…- se quedo en silencio pero comprendió que quería decir –lo mejor será que asistan a una escuela y que mejor que en Japón su tierra natal- sonrió. -Así todos iremos a Japón, también vienes tu onii-san- dijo Lambo con gran esperanza. -Vendrá en unos días, no puede descuidar los asuntos solo así- se escucho una dulce voz, quien entraba a la habitación, una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera castaña con un lindo vestido rosado con unos delicados holanes –Si que tardas, perderemos nuestro vuelo- sonrió. -Mamá- exclamaron los dos pequeños quienes fueron abrazarla. . . . En Japón, el verano estaba por terminar y daba un gran sol, un grandioso día para una linda fiesta infantil. -tío, tío- gritaba una pequeña castaña con unos lindos ojos miel -mira lo que me ha regalado yuki-chan- decía animada, mostrando una hermosa muñeca con vestido francés y unos hermosos risos rubios. -es linda, pero conozco otra niña más linda- sonrió a la pequeña Giotto. -tío mira mi papá ya llego- dijo sonriente dejando atrás a su tío y dirigiéndose al castaño quien entraba con un maletín -¡PAPÁ!- exclamo la pequeña castaña. Tsuna sonrió sin ganas, desviándola mirada de su hija, la volvió a ver –feliz cumpleaños Sora- y extendió un pequeño relicario, la niña sonrió –perdóname me tengo que ir, no me quedare- la niña dejo de sonreí, hacia tiempo que no veía a su papá era lo mismo cada año. -Tsuna, podrías quedarte esta vez por lo menos- trato de convencer Giotto –Mañana la podremos ira ver… todos, solo quédate hoy- rogo el rubio, el castaño negó. -Hoy no, no quiero lastimarla, por favor déjame ir-pidió mientras apretaba los puños y callaba su coraje. Tsuna se marcho de aquella hermosa fiesta y se dirigió al cementerio, llevando consigo un ramo de rosas rojas. -Perdona, no la puedo ver menos hoy- empezó ha hablar mientras la voz le temblaba –pero la odio tanto, si no hubiera nacido no te hubiera perdido… de verdad perdóname- las lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, mientras se escuchaban truenos a lo lejos dando inicio a la lluvia, la cual se detuvo casi inmediatamente saliendo un hermoso sol, dejando ver un hermoso arcoíris mientras corría un poco de aire, haciendo que callera en la tumba un rosa blanca junto con ella varios pétalos de lirios rojos. CONTINUARA…. _ Corto pero esto da pausa para el encuentroa que muchospensaron que murio Haru verdad si no fue asi nofui buena escribiendo de verdad esperara que creyeran eso jeje buenobueno esperoles haya gustado y espero sus sujerencias, quejas y comentariosnosleemosdespues n.n mary-animeangel:lo se es una super explosiva familia y lomejor viene se va a ver un lindo triangulo amororo o tal vez un cuadrado oun pentagono aunnolo decido ¿sugerencias? yolandachiku: boda boda haa no se si habra primero eltriangulo,elcuadraro oelpentagono y despues la boda jeje espero te haya gustado n.n Guest: me alegra quete haya gustado esperoprontopoderte conocercon un nombre oapelativo y dejes de seranonima agradesco infinatemente tu apoyo n.n sinnombreespecifico:siii es lindo Haru y Giottopero antes la confusion y sin duda misterios sobre la familia. NATASHAMAY: y he aqui lacontinuacion hee que talespeor te haya gustado y nos estaremos leyendon.n SIN MÁS QUE TENGAN UN SUPER GRANDIOSO FIN DE SEMANA NOS LEEMOS PRONTO AYOSIN n.n Y EXITO! 


	5. Chapter 5 Nuevo inicio y encuentros

Hola se que mega desapareci por mucho tiempo pero he aqui de regreso jeje

estoy trabajando ahora mismo en ¿Quien es Yuta Natsume? y como regresa dulce paradoja engañosa tratare de acabar pronto esa historia o tal vez no jeje quien sabe pero bueno por ahora dejemos con esta actualizacion n.n

Perdonen el capitulo pasado no me habia dado cuenta de lo mal editado que estaba y se confundieron las ideas asi que aqui esta de **nuevo el cap 4 ** junto al capitulo 5 para que lo disfruten como se debe n.n

Estos grandiosos personajes son de **Akira Amano **la historia solo es una invension de mi loca mente

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4 Sucesos antes del encuentro.<strong>

Un año había pasado rápidamente, el Lirio rojo se volvió una de las mejores organizaciones de la mafia, pero así como el lirio se marchita también sucedió con la organización, en un momento y otro dejo de existir completamente, tomando los Bovino posición de su territorio en Japón, la ultima noticia se daba en un cementerio una reluciente lapida cubierta por lirios rojos y una sola rosa blanca, la lluvia de verano se hacia presente dejando un semblante de tristeza y lejanía, mientras los tres presentes gimoteaban, mientras también se escuchaba el llanto de una pequeña criatura.

Mientras en otra parte de Japón los sucesos eran diferentes, se veía una dulce tienda de ropa de bebé los colores azules, amarillos y rosas predominaban, se veía a una ojo miel emocionada poniendo ropita de bebé en su vientre, mientras un castaño saltaba e irradiaba felicidad, mientras en otro lado de la misma ciudad estaba un rubio con demasiadas pilas de papeles, el cual suspiraba al verlas desaparecer pero inmediatamente venían más quien solo suponía que su muerte seria pronto, pero sonreía con resignación al pensar en su querido hermano y su próximo sobrino esperando con ansia el día de su nacimiento.

El tiempo no dio tregua y las estaciones siguieron pasando, así como puede ver felicidad hay amargura a la vez hubo dolor puede haber de nuevo sonrisas. Tan solo habían pasado 5 meses más y ahora había un hospital inundado de personas ansiosas, un castaño que no paraba de morderse las uñas, el parto se había adelantado, solo faltaba un mes y todo era nervios, pero la sala de espera se lleno de alegría al escuchar el llanto de un bebé, la enfermera salió con el en brazos, una hermosa niña la cual dormía y detrás un doctor que negó con la cabeza, pasando a un sitio lleno de silencio y angustia, dejando sola a la bebé en el cunero, quien solo era visitada por un rubio hasta que llego el momento de darla de alta mientras un castaño se hundió en tristeza y rencor hacia la pequeña.

Mientras en una mansión en Italia, corría un adolescente despeinado con un niño rubio con ojos achocolatados sin pañal el cual orinaba y también lloraba, mientras era perseguido por un peli verde, quien llevaba en brazos a una hermosa niña de cabello café obscuro con unos hermosos ojos azules la cual reía emocionada al ser llevada rápidamente en brazos, al abrir una puerta una linda habitación adornada con muchos peluches de elefantes, leones, tortugas, delfines y más de peluches al igual que adornado con hermosas flores y una relucientes cortinas de seda y encaje, las cuales al abrir y dejar entrar tiraron una foto la cual tenia una imagen de una hermosa castaña con un bebé, y otro castaño sosteniendo el otro. Mientras el peli verde estaba en medio abrazando a los dos castaños mientras con un pie alejaba a su hermano el cual hacia una rabieta, por intentar acercarse a los castaños.

El padre tiempo no perdona nada, y menos las estaciones los cambios se hicieron notar, así como el día y la noche se turnaron rápidamente y los años pasaron, dando vida a una nueva etapa y reencuentros, tanto para bien como para mal.

-Vamos lambo, no seas un inmaduro- decía un peli verde dando un suspiro –tus vacaciones han terminado y debes regresar a Japón junto a los vongola- decía mientras tiraba del mencionado quien se sostenía de la cama.

-Lambo no se quiere ir no es justo que solo pueda estar aquí solo unos días cada año- decía aferrándose más de la cama, cuando sintió que le estaban haciendo cosquillas, haciendo que se soltara –No es justo eso fue un complot- hiso un puchero –ustedes también no me quieren aquí- señalo a dos pequeños con acusación.

-tio- murmuro el pequeño rubio de 6 años, el cual se escondía detrás de la niña.

-Nada, te tardabas demasiado, se nos hara tarde para ir a Japón- decía molesta la niña castaña clavando sus pequeños ojos azules en el.

-Ren… Aoi- quedo incrédulo Lambo por un momento –¡Van a ir a Japón!-dijo asombrado tomando a la pequeña tallando su mejilla en contra de la suya, mientras la niña hacia un intento de quererse soltar.

El peli verde solo suspiro –se supone que tenia ser una sorpresa- dijo cansado, mientras Lambo esperaba una explicación –Después de ocultar su existencia después…- se quedo en silencio pero comprendió que quería decir –lo mejor será que asistan a una escuela y que mejor que en Japón su tierra natal- sonrió.

-Así todos iremos a Japón, también vienes tu onii-san- dijo Lambo con gran esperanza.

-Vendrá en unos días, no puede descuidar los asuntos solo así- se escucho una dulce voz, quien entraba a la habitación, una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera castaña con un lindo vestido rosado con unos delicados holanes –Si que tardas, perderemos nuestro vuelo- sonrió.

-Mamá- exclamaron los dos pequeños quienes fueron abrazarla.

.

.

.

En Japón, el verano estaba por terminar y daba un gran sol, un grandioso día para una linda fiesta infantil.

-tío, tío- gritaba una pequeña castaña con unos lindos ojos miel -mira lo que me ha regalado yuki-chan- decía animada, mostrando una hermosa muñeca con vestido francés y unos hermosos risos rubios.

-es linda, pero conozco otra niña más linda- sonrió a la pequeña Giotto.

-tío mira mi papá ya llego- dijo sonriente dejando atrás a su tío y dirigiéndose al castaño quien entraba con un maletín -¡PAPÁ!- exclamo la pequeña castaña.

Tsuna sonrió sin ganas, desviándola mirada de su hija, la volvió a ver –feliz cumpleaños Sora- y extendió un pequeño relicario, la niña sonrió –perdóname tengo que ir, no me quedare- la niña dejo de sonreí, hacia tiempo que no veía a su papá era lo mismo cada año.

-Tsuna, podrías quedarte esta vez por lo menos- trato de convencer Giotto –Mañana la podremos ira ver… todos, solo quédate hoy- rogo el rubio, el castaño negó.

-Hoy no, no quiero lastimarla, por favor déjame ir-pidió mientras apretaba los puños y callaba su coraje.

Tsuna se marcho de aquella hermosa fiesta y se dirigió al cementerio, llevando consigo un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Perdona, no la puedo ver, menos hoy- empezó ha hablar mientras la voz le temblaba –pero la odio tanto, si no hubiera nacido no te hubiera perdido… de verdad perdóname- las lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, mientras se escuchaban truenos a lo lejos dando inicio a la lluvia, la cual se detuvo casi inmediatamente saliendo un hermoso sol, dejando ver un hermoso arcoíris mientras corría un poco de aire, haciendo que callera en la tumba un rosa blanca junto con ella varios pétalos de lirios rojos.

CONTINUARA….

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5 UN NUEVO INICIO Y ENCUENTROS<strong>

Sin duda el viaje a Japón fue agotador, y lo primero que hiso la familia Miura fue a visitar el recinto del descanso eterno de quien fue el líder del Lirio Rojo. Al fallecer Ginjer por un atentado, Lampo tomo el cuidado de Haru y de su territorio llevándose a su sobrina y a sus bebés a vivir a Italia, dejando en claro que se extinguió el Lirio Rojo, se decidieron ocultar a Haru con sus pequeños por alguna represalia futura incluyendo a los vongola sobre su existencia, Lambo como guardián no dijo nada aceptaba misiones que alajaban su estancia con los vongola y con la familia bovino haciendo que los viera si acas veces al año,aun cuando le preguntaba el mismo Timoteo o aun peor Reborn negaba su hubicacion, ya que Haru era una de las mejores y seria una buena adquisición para Vongola, cosa que molestaba a los Bovino en que vieran a su sobrina como un objeto.

Lampo cuido bien de ellos, hasta que Haru tomo la decisión de regresar a Japón en razón de que sus hijos debían conocer el lugar donde ella creció, donde vivió con su hermano y sus padres, el líder de la familia Bovino acepto a regañadientes, y más al saber que su sobrina llevaría una vida como civil.

El papeleo para el ingreso de sus hijos a un Kínder cercano ya estaba listo, Haru vestía un lindo traje sastre negro, ese día iría a una entrevista de trabajo después de dejar a sus pequeños en la escuela.

A ellos les toco en diferente aula, a Ren le toco en la clase oruga y a su hermana Aoi le toco en la clase cerezo, Haru se despidió efusivamente de sus pequeños, dándoles ánimos y sus loncheras, ese seria su primer día en la escuela después de tener siempre clases particulares.

En la clase de Ren, el se la paso solo, de hecho no le molestaba era tímido y le gustaba mucho ser más discreto y muy listo para su edad, lastima que se topo con un niño contrario a el que inmediatamente lo jalo a Jugar el cual era curioso, sonriente y animado su nombre Asari, una combinación única e inigualable y curiosamente los hilos del destino se entrelazaron.

En la clase de Aoi era un poco mas quieta la razón Sora Sawada quien era una niña bastante manipuladora y malcriada, con los infantes daba su verdadera naturaleza y con los adultos era una niña educada y simpática, y lastima que se encontraría con Aoi quien era justa, inquita y muy muy espontanea lo quela llevaba a meterse en problemas, sin duda inteligente pero reaccionaba antes de pensar.

-dame ese peluche es mío - ordeno Sora mientras la maestra salió, detrás de ella una niña de cabellera rosada y de ojos negros.

-claro que no, mi mama me lo regalo- defendió Aoi sosteniendo un pequeño león contra su pecho.

-Mira niña aquí se hace lo que yo digo- extendió la mano Sora, mientras los demás niños se alejaban, y Aoi se negaba ha dárselo y la retaba con la mirada cosa que enojo a Sora –bien, tu lo pediste- dijo con una sonrisa –Yuki las tijeras- se dirigió a la niña al lado de ella, la cual solo suspiro pero igual le dio las tijeras.

.

.

.

Haru había caminado bastante, no le había ido muy bien en su entrevista; así que se dirigió a la escuela de sus pequeños, estaba cansada, iba pasando por un edificio colosal, con bastantes ventanas y con portero propio, tan metida en su mente estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con alguien.

-Haru lo lamenta- se inclino inmediatamente en forma de disculpa.

-¿Haru eres tú?- escucho la interrogante de una voz masculina.

Haru se le acelero el corazón al escuchar esa voz y al reconocerla instantáneamente, se incorporo –Decimo vongola- dijo sin vacilación, al ver un castaño con traje frente de el, con una mirada de asombro.

.

.

.

Lambo recorría el Kínder maldecía haber dejado el numero de su casa para emergencias, claro su prima se las iba a pagar, lo habían citado.

-Ren aquí estas- sonrió Lambo ante el rubio que estaba sentado junto a la dirección, el cual estaba cubierto de tierra –y Aoi ¿Dónde esta?- suspiro de verdad sabia que no duraría un día Aoi sin que se metiera en problemas y lo llamaran pero fue una sorpresa cuando lo llamaron también por Ren.

-fue al sanitario- dijo con una sonrisa, sabiendo bien por que su adorado tío fruncía el ceño en señal de estar aguantando para no gritar –voy por ella, ahorita vuelvo- salió volando de ese lugar.

.

Aoi se dirigía al sanitario, mientras tenía una sonrisa triunfal, pero al tocar su cabello, su mamá se moriría, si bien esas niñas intentaron cortar su cabello solo fue un mechón de este, suspiraba había decidido tener el cabello largo como su mamá, pero esas niñas se habían llevado sus merecido, suspiro vio su león.

-Natsu, espero que mamá pueda quitar la pintura verde- le decía a su león quien tenia manchada una de sus patitas con pintura verde.

-Esa niña fue-escucho detrás de ella, sabia de quien se trataba sin voltear haciendo ensanchar su sonrisa, Sora tenia pintura verde sobre su cabeza quien la señalaba –esa niña fue la culpable- lloraba a mares la pequeña, junto a Yuki quien tenia manchado su uniforme con pintura verde.

-No debes apuntar a las personas- dijo tranquilo Giotto – ahora ve al auto debemos quitarte esa pintura- sonrió tranquilamente mientras consolaba a la pequeña, la cual asintió y se marcho junto a su amiga pero cuando no era vista por el adulto le saco la lengua a Aoi.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto a Giotto a la niña que un le daba la espalda.

-Yo no debo hablar con extraños- recibió como respuesta de la pequeña que siguió su camino.

-Eso me parece bien- dijo tranquilo –también te habrán enseñado que se piden disculpas, espero- se burlo un poco de ella.

Hacia un berrinche interno, su mami si le había enseñado eso y si ese hombre era el padre de esa niña sabía perfectamente que tenia que disculparse –Yo lo siento- se giro y se inclino –pero si quiere llevarse a Natsu yo lo defenderé- se ergio rápidamente la niña, dejando ver un mal corte de un lado un largo y sedoso cabello castaño hasta la cintura y del otro desfigurado hasta el hombro, dejando ver que sus pupilas azules querían llorar pero las detenía con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Giotto se quedo paralizado, tal vez por que nunca había tenido que tratar con otra niña llorando más que con Sora, o tal vez la culpa le embriagaba, pero tenia una sensación de quererla proteger, de no permitir que llorara y que no le hicieran daño, el se acercaba lentamente a tomarla entre sus manos y abrazarla en forma de consuelo, pero la niña lo impido.

-Rayos- exclamo la pequeña quien salió de su mundo, había visto a su Hermano llamarla con su manita, nunca se acercaría odia los extraños –Me tengo que ir- se hecho a correr, por el pasillo.

Giotto la vio partir sin entender sus propios movimientos.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>que historia tan corta no lo creen jeje pero que dicen esos encuentros son lo más emocionantes mepregunto ¿que habara pasado con Haru y Tsuna? aa y Giotto se encontro con Aoi tan dulce y fuerte pero separece más a su mami que hubiera hecho si se encontraba con Ren quienes una copia miniatura de el esos mellizos si que daran problemas jeje en fin espero les hayan gustado bastante nos leemos depues.<p>

Agradecimientos:

chica panquesito: aqui la continuaciòn disculpa la demora, espero te haya encantado n.n

Sayaneko-chan: Haaa pero no murio Haru lo juro jeje en fin te agradescoinfinitamente tu prefeencia encerio me haces super mega feliz me encanta tu comentario y tu curiosidad encerio muchisisimas gracias n.n


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Un nuevo trabajo?

Estos genialespersonajes son de **Akira Amano **

Disfruten la historia n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6 ¿Un nuevo trabajo?<strong>

La habitación ere hermosa con algunos toques victorianos, estaba en una mesa junto a la ventana, la cual era adornada por un pequeño arreglo de lirios rojos.

-Es irónico no lo crees- dijo calmada Haru mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

-Nunca pensé volver a verte- dijo tiernamente Tsuna mientras la observaba, sin duda Haru había cambiado a diferencia de hace unos años veía a una hermosa mujer con una dulce mirada, mas madura con un hermoso y largo cabello castaño que parecía que se movía rítmicamente y con cierta delicadeza con cada movimiento de ella.

-Han pasado muchas cosas- dejo su te y levanto la mirada –siento lo de Kyoko- lo dijo en forma de consuelo hacia el castaño.

-Ha sido muy difícil- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿y como esta Sora?- pregunto la castaña.

-Me imagino que Lambo te hablo de ella- rio un poco sarcástico – tu sabes más de mi vida que yo de la tuya, eso es una clara desventaja mía- buscaba el cambio de tema con delicadeza.

-Tal vez- jugo un poco con su taza –pero Haru decidió alejarse…- dijo un poco herida pero, no como hace años que se soltaría a llorar –creo que fue una buena decisión- rio divertida al recordad a sus hijos.

Tsuna suspiro -¿como lo haces?- sonrió a la castaña –Eres tan fuerte, determinada, inteligente, madura, linda y guapa- lo ultimo lo dijo sin darse cuenta.

-Deberías de dejar de adular ha Haru o sino ella creerá que el decimo Vongola coquetea con ella- sonrió divertida ante su insinuación, tomando un sorbo de su te.

-Tal vez- sugirió Tsuna, haciendo que la castaña tosiera un poco al mismo que se sonrojo–deberías verte tu cara, en verdad no has cambiado nada- sonrió.

-Y tú deberías dejarte de burla de Haru- hiso un mohín fingiendo ser ofendida, soltando ambos una carcajada.

La platica se volvió más amena, más intima como si apenas se estuvieran conociendo, algo que en Tsuna sin notarlo le trajo una pequeña calidez ha su corazón, pero para Haru era simplemente una charla a mena o al menos eso creía ella, su platica fue interrumpida por el sonido del celular.

Haru tomo entre sus manos el celular, no sabia si contestar o no pero la insistencia del tono la desesperaba, Tsuna vio que se sentía incomoda se levanto y con una señal le dio ha entender que regresaba, haciendo que tomara la llamada, de ahí se entero todo lo sucedido en el Kínder, y como tenia Lambo que afrontar a la terrible directora, cosa que le causo risa, a la distancia Tsuna la miraba, era hermosa cuando sonreía de esa manera, tal vez era la luz del sol o tal vez era otra cosa no le quito la mirada.

Al acercarse nuevamente Tsuna una vez que había terminado su llamada.

-Haru, ¿todo bien?- inquirió al ver como guardaba sus pertenencias.

-Claro que si, solo un pequeño percance- rio un poco forzada se tenía que apurar tenía que llegar con sus hijos y su primo o la materia por dejarlo solo con esa terrible directora.

-Bien si gustas te puedo llevar- sugirió Tsuna a lo cual Haru declino amablemente, se disponía ha irse pero un impulso de Tsuna lo llevo a tomar su muñeca desconcertando un poco a la castaña –bueno… ¿pero dime que piensas?- interrogo esperanzado un poco Tsuna.

-No lo se- detuvo su salida –Creo que se enojaría conmigo- rio un poco nerviosa al imaginarse a Lampo enojado.

-Pero si consigo su permiso, ¿si te gustaría trabajar conmigo?- esperanzado por una respuesta afirmativa.

-Ya lo veremos, me tengo que ir- solo respondió eso y salió del café.

.

.

Haru bajo del taxi, lo pago y entro un poco apresurada al estancia infantil, los tacones la mataban parecía que el día de hoy le traicionaban, en su rápida caminata, uno de sus tacones se rompió, haciendo que se tropezará de nuevo, en su intento de evitar su caída se detuvo de lo más cercano que tenia a la mano.

-Auch- escucho una voz varonil que caí junto a ella.

Haru se maldecía por dentro, porque tenia que haber intentado evitar su caída ahora había hecho daño a otra persona –Haru lo siente- repitió sin levantarse haciendo una reverencia con la frente en el piso de verdad estaba apenada.

-No… no te preocupes estas bien- la voz era amable y tranquilo y extrañamente familiar.

Haru alzo la mirada topándose con unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar pero tan serenos como el cielo –si- apenas respondió.

El sin en cambio quedo prensado ante la delicadeza de la mujer que tenía enfrente, su hermoso cabello que caía con delicadeza un poco alborotado hicieron que llevara su mano a acomodar esa cabellera rebelde sobre sus oídos, ella se sonrojo de inmediato alejándose un poco por el contacto.

-Permíteme ayudarte- le ofreció su mano, ese roso fue mágico; una pequeña descarga que sacudió su corazón.

-Gracias- dijo apenada Haru.

-¡Mamá!- escucho a lo lejos, Haru división a lo lejos a su pequeña Aoi que le mandaba miradas asesinas y no precisamente ha ella si o al rubio que estaba enfrente, haciendo que riera un poco nerviosa su pequeña hija si que era posesiva y celosa.

-Lo lamento nuevamente- hiso una pequeña reverencia –si me disculpa- tomo sus zapatillas quitándoselas y camino descalza.

Giotto no dejaba de mirarla sin duda era una hermosa mujer y fuerte y no dejo de mirarla, y cuando vio que se iba, la iba a detener no podía dejar que una hermosa mujer se fuera descalza, cuando iba hablarle alguien le detuvo por la parte baja de su saco.

-Tío Giotto no es bueno ver demasiado a las mujeres casadas- dijo tiernamente una niña de ojos morados y un extravagante peinado de piña.

-¡pero que dices Yuki!- se asombro ante tal madurez de la pequeña y se sonrojo ante la idea de que esa mujer fuera su esposa –¿Alto como sabes que esta casada?- interrogo inmediatamente a la pequeña.

-Por que le gritaron Mamá pero estabas tan sumergido en tus fantasías que ni en cuenta- dijo con simpleza sacándolo de su ensoñación –es hora de irnos, ya sora no esta esperando- dijo esperando que marchara por delante el adulto, quien llevaba un poco pensativo y se imaginaba miles de posibilidades.

-Tal vez no sea casada, tal vez es divorciada, o tal vez separada, tal vez viuda o tal vez es madre soltera- susurraba Giotto animándose ante tales ideas y después se volvía melancólico viviendo ese ciclo una vez más.

-Interesante- se decía así misma Yuki –Me pregunto que haran Tío Spade o Tío Reborn con esta información- reía un poco maliciosa la niña -¿pero mas importante quien es su hija?- trataba de imaginar quien fue la niña que grito en ese momento ya que no la pudo visualizar.

.

.

.

-Lo lamento Decimo vongola, pero me niego ante tal petición- decía Lampo quien tomaba la llamada en su avión privado – _Pero ella buscaba trabajo, y que mejor que mi ofrecimiento, no puedes negarte- _insistían del otro lado de la línea –Mi pequeña Haru ya tiene trabajo- dijo algo cansado ante el alboroto de ese pequeño idiota –_¿Pero donde?¿con quien?... ¿Cómo aceptaste eso?-_debatía Tsuna del otro lado – Va ha trabajar conmigo, y si me disculpas mi avión va aterrizar- dijo para unos segundos colgar nuevamente.

-¿Por qué Japón tenia que ser tan pequeño?- se preguntaba Lampo, había adelantado su vuelo, al saber que la ciudad que eligió su adorada sobrina había sido Namimori –De todo Japón tenia que ser Namimori, lo siento Haru pero trabajaras conmigo, no permitiré que vongola te ponga una mano encima ni a ti ni ha Aoi ni ha Ren, es lo que le prometí ha Ginger- dijo determinado mientras daba su piloto las indicación de abrocharse su cinturón.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Hoooo que juerte que juerte ¿que sabra Lampo?¿por quelehisoprometer esoGinger a Lampo? oocuantos secretos en fin esperoles haya gustado lacontinuacion y una disculpa porlademora pero ya esta aqui asi que nos vemos la proxima y mil gracias porsus hermosos y sencuales comentarios l s quiero y muchas gracias por todo nos leemos pronto y EXITO!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Promesas y anhelos

Recuerden estos genialoso personajes son de **Akira amano**

disculpen la tardanza :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7 Promesas y anhelos<strong>.

Después de una intensa charla con la directora Haru se detuvo ha hablar con Lambo, al parecer habían recibido una llamada sobre el vuelo adelantado de Lampo, pero este no contaba que tenia que ir por el y más por que tenían un pequeño inconveniente y ese era el niño de Yamamoto, su nombre Asari.

Sin pensarlo demasiado Lambo se llevo ha Asari y ha Ren con el, ya que al parecer Aoi y Haru tendrían que hacer otras cosas; la verdad sabia que Lampo se molestaría con el pero Asari había insistido en que se fuera consigo, que el no se pudo negar ni un poco.

-tu mamá es muy linda- dijo el pequeño Asari –¿Tu papá también es muy divertido al igual que ella?- pregunto mientras jugaban en el auto.

Ren callo miro por la ventana –Yo no tengo papá- suspiro Lambo pero no intervino en su platica –Dice mi tío Lampo, que mi papá es un desobligado, miedoso, un bueno para nada- dijo suspirando.

-¿y tu que crees?-pregunto Asari.

-No lo se, nunca lo conocí- bajo la mirada.

-Yo no tengo mamá- hablo Asaria –Ella murió por que estaba malita, pero dice mi papá que ella me ve desde el cielo- miro por la ventana observando el cielo claro que había –Yo apenas la recuerdo pero seria divertido tener una mami como la tuya-rio, haciendo que Ren riera con el, por lo afortunado que era por tener a su mamá.

.

.

-Vamos Aoi tienes que entrar-dijo Haru quien la tomaba por una manita –No pasa nada- dijo tranquila mientras se agachaba y tomaba su cabello –volverá ha crecer- sonrió.

-Pero yo quería tener el cabello como tu mami- dijo desesperada.

-Si es así tiene solución-sonrió, tomo la mochila de la pequeña, busco en ella y saco unas tijeras, tomo un mechón de su cabello.

-No- grito la pequeña a la vez que la detenía –como dices mamá ya crecerá- la tomo de la mano y se dirigió a la estética para que le cortaran su cabello.

Pero al entrar observo que había varios hombres algunos altos, otros gordos, otros mas musculosos, algunos solos algunos acompañados, pero lo que observo mejor es que todos se le quedaban viendo a su mami, la cual se sentó y tomo una revista de postres. Observo como un joven intento hacer conversación con ella, vio como la tomo de la mano, hizo un movimiento haciendo que quien le cortara el cabello resbalara provocando que una más que llevaba una pequeña tina con agua para lavar el cabello callera sobre el, eso lo alejo pero aun así no dejaban de ir con ella para intentar platicar con su mami o sacarle su numero telefónico, y pudo observar al otro lado también a una bella mujer la cual no pasaba lo mismo que su mami por que iba acompañada al parecer por su esposo, mientras jugaba con un bebe y esperaban su turno.

-Un papá- susurro mientras vio ha su mami la cual le sonrió.

.

.

-El aeropuerto es muy grande- dijo Asari, mientras jugaba junto con Ren.

-Si-sonrió Ren mientras miraba los grandes aviones.

-Niños basta dejen de correr- iba detrás de ellos Lampo, muy agotado y haciendo un esfuerzo vano por correr tras ellos.

-Mira el es mi tío-dijo de pronto Ren, asiendo que Asari y Lambo se asomaran por la ventana, su avión ya había aterrizado.

Lambo fue el primero en correr, si llegaba a la sala después de la llegada de Lampo lo iba a lamentar, corría con todo lo que tenia mientras iban detrás de el Asari y Ren, el cual el ultimo se estaba rezagando.

Cuando Lampo llego a la sala trago grueso ya había alguien ahí esperando, así que corrió un poco más pero al ver más claramente la silueta, hizo un intento de frenar y escapar de ese lugar de verdad no quería encontrarse ha esa persona y menos en ese lugar, sin poder hacer nada resbalo haciendo caer junto a un sillón cerca de quien estaba presente.

Un estrepitoso ruido lleno la sala, Lambo solo abrió demasiado los ojos al ver quien le daba la mano para levantarse –T…Tsuna-nii- dijo tartamudeando -¿Qué te trae aquí?-pregunto nervioso viendo para ambos lados, esperando que apareciera antes Lampo que Ren.

-vine a recibir a Lampo- sonrio.

-Haa- dio una sonrisa más fingida y nerviosa.

-De saber que venias, me hubieras dicho podría haber ido por ti- sudaba la gota gorda Lambo.

-no te preocupes por eso- sonrió el castaño –como vi ha Haru, decidí llamar a Lampo y fue como me entere que llegaba hoy- dijo sincero.

-Viste a Haru-nee?-dio un gran trago de saliva.

-Así es le propuse que trabajara para nosotros, pero se negó así que le pediré a Lampo que interceda- dijo determinado -Haru trabajara para vongola- sonrió tiernamente al recordar la imagen de la castaña sonriendo.

-Creo haberte dicho que Haru tiene trabajo- escucho una voz firme proveniente por la entrada hacia el hangar.

-Pero eso no significa que deje de insistir- rio convencido sobre lo que quería.

Parecía una guerra de miradas, a la cual Lambo no quería intervenir olvidando lo dos pequeños detalles.

-Gane- escucho una voz estridente y chillona, haciendo que los mayores vieran de donde provenía observando a un pequeño niño moreno con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Asari!- exclamo Tsuna.

-Tio Tsuna- grito el pequeño Lazándose ha el.

-¿pero que haces aquí?- interrogo el castaño, iniciando una platica ellos, haciendo que Lambo diera un gran suspiro y dando gracias que Ren tuviera peor condición física que el, ese pequeño gesto no paso desapercibido por Lampo.

-¿Por qué tan aliviado?-pregunto inmediatamente haciendo atemorizar Lambo.

-¿veras?- intento explicar cuando sintió Lambo un choque en su piernas, y ambos bovino miraron observando que el pequeño Ren parecía desfallecer por la fatiga.

-¿y quien es tu amigo que te acompaña?-pregunto Tsuna llamando la atención a los bovinos mientras Lampo asesinaba con la mirada a Lambo y este suplicaba por su vida.

-Valla no sabia que Vongola también vendría- escucho detrás de ellos mientras Lambo ocultaba al pequeño Ren detrás de el.

Un hombre pelirrojo se acerco a ellos –Hola aquí, Cozato- respondió Lampo –No pensé que vinieras- dijo cordial a diferencia de cómo hablaba con Tsuna.

-Bueno tú me llamaste- rio un poco.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo el pelirrojo, mientras Tsuna aun losmiraba, no le daba buena espina que estubiera aqui Shimon Kazato.

-Tsuna- llamo la atención del castaño –Haru trabajara como representante, con la familia Simón- dijo tajante –así que espero no te acerques de nuevo a Haru- señalándole el camino para que se fuera.

-No acepto esa respuesta- hablo tranquilo, mientras abrazaba a Asari, el cual lo miraba dudoso pero podía observar la tensión que existía entre ellos.

Tsuna avanzo junto con Asari, -Lambo ve con ellos-ordeno Lampo, el solo asintió, a la vez que Lampo se agachaba para tomar al pequeño Ren que aun estaba agotado y un poco confuso mientras lo abrazaba pudo observar una escena vio ha Asari muy feliz de la mano de un hombre castaño –_el es su papá-_ pensó y tuvo envidia en ese momento por que los dos se veían tan felices.

.

.

-así que por eso me llamaste- hablo nuevamente - una vez en el auto.

-Vamos, Enma estará encantado con la idea- sonrió Lampo.

-No quiero que juegues con mi hermano- dijo serio observándolo a los ojos.

-Nunca lo haría- dijo convencido mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ren quien le había ganado el sueño –Pero no quiero verla cerca de vongola, y se que no le negarías la felicidad ha tu hermano- dijo firme ante sus palabras.

-Enma aun sigue enamorado de ella como la primera vez que la vio, solo no quiero que salga lastimado en su condición- entrelazo sus manos.

-No será así, además los niños están encantados con el- sonrió.

-no puedo creer que hayan crecido tato- observo a Ren –Cuando se entero Enma quería ir en busca del maldito para romperle la cara, pero como siempre Haru lo calmo- rio al recordar esa escena –no puedo creer que no sepas quienes el padre- lo volvió ha mirara –a mi no me engañas sabes quien es cierto- el auto se detuvo.

-Lo se- dijo serio –me lo dijo Ginger antes de morir, y por el bien de Haru y de ellos quiero dejarlos en las manos de Enma, y alejarlos de los vongola- el auto avanzo de nuevo.

-Bien a mi también me grada eso, los vongola no son buenos para ninguna mujer- sonrió.

-lo dices por Elena- inquirió.

-Esa tonta, aunque sea mi hermana no se porque se fijo en un cara de fruta- hizo un mohín –¿Y bien cuando ira Haru?- pregunto al ver que habían llegado a su destino.

-Pronto-fue lo que dijo.

.

.

Ambos menores cenaron, le dieron la bienvenida a su tío; Lampo halago el nuevo corte de Aoi, aun en diferentes camas, pudieron sentir cuando su mamá les fue ha dar las buenas noches, y solo se quedaron con su luz de noche.

-Ren ¿estas despierto?-pregunto en susurro Aoi.

-si- respondió el pequeño.

-¿no crees que mamá esta sola?- pregunto con duda, no obteniendo respuesta dando un pequeño suspiro y dándose vuelta la pequeña Aoi.

-no solo ella- respondió el pequeño dándose vuelta también dándose la espalda ambos.

-_necesitamos un papá- _pensaron al mismo tiempo a la vez que se dejaban llevar por las manos de Morfeo para soñar.

.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Fin del Capitulo! haaa un tercero aparecio y ya solo ellos tres XD bien hatsa hora recopilermos informacion <strong>Gitto<strong> es elpadre de ren y Aoi, y no conocia a Haru hasta cuando fua por Sora y Yuki, **Tsuna** engaño a Haru diciendole que Kyoko estaba embarazada pra romper su compromiso, tiempo despues Kyoko se embarazo y murio y al ver de nuevo ha Haru se alegra un poco y por ultimo **Enma **quien es elcandidato por Lampo, y al parecer el sabe de la exitencia de los pequeños Ren y Aoi, y por si fuera poco estos niños se les a pegado la idea de quieren un padre y ya han echo una eleccion o no?

Espero hayan disfrutado esta lectura nos vemos la proxima n.n y EXITO buen fin de semana :D


End file.
